According to the prior art, the production of fiber-plastics composite components is based on the use of reinforcement semi-finished products produced by textile engineering. For this purpose, fibers first have to be produced and processed to form a textile intermediate product such as a woven fabric, a laid scrim or a nonwoven fabric. A process of this type requires a high amount of effort with regard to both the execution thereof and the required devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,934,600 B2 discloses a method for producing fiber-reinforced composite material, in which a liquid mixture of nanotubes is sprayed to form a fiber. A plurality of portions of these fibers are oriented and optionally subjected to a textile operation such as weaving or braiding, before they are melted, pressed and cured to form a preform.
One disadvantage of a procedure of this kind is the complex handling of the fiber portions. In addition, the fiber portions have to be positioned in accordance with a desired shape of a composite material to be produced, unless cutting takes place, which is accompanied by material loss.
US 2014/0361460 A1 discloses a method for generatively manufacturing a component, in which a fiber-reinforced composite thread having an axial roving is provided and melted in a matrix material. In this case, too, a continuous roving has to be fed, resulting in a corresponding amount of effort and a low deposition speed.